phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow
''Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow ''tambien conocida como Let It Snow, es una canción escrita por el letrista Samy Cahn y el compositor Jule Styne en 1945. Fue escrita en Julio de 1945 en Hollywood, California durante uno de los días más calurosos del año. Es una de las numerosas canciones relacionadas asociadas con la Navidad a pesar de que en la canción no hay ninguna referencia explícita a esa festividad. Es cantada por Isabella en Phineas and Ferb:Holiday Favorites (Conocido como Phineas y Ferb: Navidades con Perry en españa) y aparece en el episodio Phineas y Ferb: Navidades en Familia. Letra Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, How I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm. Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, How I'll hate going out in the storm! But if you'll really hold me tight, All the way home I'll be warm. Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Letra Español España thumb|300px|right|versión del episodio Oh que tarde más borrascosa, Mas la hogera está preciosa Por eso que mas nos dá Nieva ya, Nieva ya, Nieva ya Los Copos el viento agitan, Nos haremos palomitas Que suave la luz está Nieva ya, nieva ya, nieva ya Buenas Noches habrá que dar La Tormenta estará en su fragor Mas tu abrazo me hará guardar, thumb|300px|right|versión de los créditos finalesCamino a casa calor Aunque el Fuego se está extingiendo, Nos seguimos despidiendo Nuestro Amor no se apagara, Nieva ya, Nieva ya, Nieva ya Buenas Noches habrá que dar, La Tormenta estará en su fragor Mas tu abrazo me hará guardar Camino a casa calor Aunque el fuego se está extingiendo Nos seguimos despidiendo Nuestro Amor no se apagara, Nieva ya, Nieva ya, Nieva ya Nieva ya, Nieva ya, Nieva ya Nieva ya, Nieva ya, Nieva ya Nieva ya, Nieva ya, Nieva ya Nieva ya... Curiosidades *Isabella durante la cancion se cambio de ropa hasta 4 veces *Aunque la canción si está doblada al español latino, en el episodio, fue oída en Inglés. *La naturaleza romántica de la canción es aprovechada por Isabella para expresar lo que siente por Phineas. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Categoría:Canciones de 3ª Temporada Categoría:Navidad con Phineas y Ferb Categoría:Canciones del Especial de Navidad Categoría:Por traducir